Tell Me A Story
by LoquaciousGirl
Summary: Sirius takes care of a sick Remus.


_"Ah-ah-achoo!"_

"That," said Sirius, pushing Remus' bangs out of his sweaty forehead, "was the cutest sneeze I've ever heard."

Remus blushed and then sneezed again and Sirius laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed in which Remus was curled so tightly under the blankets that he couldn't move.

"Don't make me warmer than I already am," he mumbled, struggling to push out of his blankets. Sirius snorted and helped him, gently forcing his legs out from under the covers. Remus groaned and clutched his forehead.

"Sirius?" he called pathetically.

"Hmm?"

"I don't feel good."

"I know, love."

Remus flipped over and shoved his face into his pillow, eyes drooping as Sirius ran his hand soothingly over his back. The other boy sighed and repositioned himself to lay down next to Remus, who immediately turned back over and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist.

"I'm gonna make you sick," he stumbled over his words, and Sirius chuckled at his rare ineloquence. He ran his hand through the other boys' mussed brown hair, and waited for him to get even more tired - he liked the way Remus acted at this time. He was like a little kid.

Remus wound his leg over Sirius too, getting comfortable and laying his head on Sirius' chest to listen to his heart.

"I'sa nice day," he said, "Saturday. What are you doing here? Go play quidditch with James..."

Yet his grip around Sirius' waist became tighter. Sirius smiled.

"I'm taking care of you," he said, "What kind of boyfriend would I be to leave you here all alone and sick?"

Remus snuggled more into Sirius, his breath warm into the other boy's shirt.

"Mmmm," he said, his eyes shutting, "Tell me a story."

Sirius grinned, used to this routine. Whenever Remus got extremely tired and couldn't or didn't want to sleep, he would ask for a story...

"Okay," he said, sitting up a little and pulling Remus up with him, who didn't seem to notice, "What kind of story do you want?"

"Anything."

"Alright then. Once upon a time"-

"You always start with once upon a time."

"Well, it's my signature line."

"It is _not, _that line has been there since forever, you can't just take credit for it"-

"Only you would think about that while this sick and tired. Now let me tell my story."

"Fine."

"Okay," Sirius sighed, "Once upon a time, there was a..." Sirius looked around their messy and dark dormitory and caught sight of a quidditch magazine, "Once upon a time, there was a place called magazine world. And...everyone in Magazine World was awesome. They were all...gay."

Remus snorted and Sirius rethought this.

"Okay, well they couldn't be all gay or the population would die out really quickly," he said and saw Remus' mouth turn up, "But half of them were gay and half of them were gay rights supporters!"

He heard a little laugh from Remus that encouraged him to keep on going.

"And...next to magazine world was...was..."-he again searched the dormitory and saw-"next to Magazine World was Tissue Land. And in Tissue Land there was a villain and...his name was...erm...George."

Remus giggled.

"So, George wanted to do these horrible things to magazine world. Unspeakable things. But he only did one - he...he...he stole their weather maker!"

"Weather maker?"

"Yep. He stole their weather maker and then it was dark all the time..."

Sirius paused and tried to think of what to say next.

"So, then there were these two best friends, and their names were - their names were - Okay," Sirius sat up a little straighter and looked around again, "Their names were Bed and...their names were Bed and Breakfast."

"Bed and _Break"-_

"Hush. Now Bed and Breakfast, were, best friends, and they wanted to defeat George. So they went to, um, Tissue Land and then they saw George, who was mighty and terrifying and went mwahahahaha! And then, they somehow gained awesome powers - Bed had super strength and Breakfast - hmmm... Breakfast...Breakfast had the ability to eat _anything!"_

Sirius looked down to see the smile etched on Remus' face.

"So Bed pushed George against a wall and then Breakfast devoured him whole. And then they took the weather maker back to Magazine Land and everyone lived happily ever after."

"Good story," mumbled Remus, smiling with his eyes closed, "You should make it a comic book series. Like that one - Broomsticks and Wands."

"Oh, yeah," laughed Sirius. Then he put up a deep, dramatic, voice, "Next in the thrilling Magazine World series - Bed and Breakfast get hurt. What happens to them? Buy the next issue to find out!"

Remus chuckled and Sirius sighed contentedly. A few moments of silence passed before Sirius broke it.

"This is nice," he smiled.

"Mmmm," Remus replied into his shirt.

"James and Pete should be back up soon."

"Yup," said Remus, his voice barely more than a whisper, obviously falling asleep. Sirius leaned down and kissed the top of his forehead.

"Sleep, love."

Remus sighed.

"Okay."

Less than ten minutes later, Remus was asleep and Sirius was still holding him, trying to think up a better story for next time.


End file.
